Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady
Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady is the seventh episode of the fourth season. It aired in the US on the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Splish Splash Splosh in 1996. Plot After causing trouble the day before, The Fat Controller has confined Sir Handel to the shed for several days. Peter Sam is now single-handedly running the Skarloey Railway and extremely excited about his new position, despite Skarloey warning him to keep calm. One morning, despite his best efforts, Peter Sam is late to Crovan's Gate. Henry is unimpressed and threatens to leave without his passengers next time. Peter Sam is secretly worried, but soon gets back to work, happy to be running the Skarloey Railway. He begins singing to himself and the coaches happily follow along. Later that afternoon, Peter Sam makes his scheduled hour-long stop at the Lakeside Station. Whilst there, the crew buy tea and cakes from the refreshment shop at the station. The lady who runs the shop always catches this train home. Peter Sam begins to worry about missing Henry's train as the crew and passengers return. As the Refreshment Lady approaches the platform, Peter Sam suddenly starts, thinking he heard the guard's whistle, whilst the guard believes Peter Sam was simply being too impatient. Whatever the cause was, the coaches quickly tell him of his mistake, causing him to stop and allow the Refreshment Lady on the train. Fearing that he'll miss Henry, Peter Sam races back to Crovan's Gate as fast as he can. To his relief, he arrives to find that Henry is still there. The Refreshment Lady is cross at Peter Sam and tries to know why he left her behind. Upon hearing his apology and explanation, however, she laughs and explains that Henry was only joking: as a guaranteed connection, he has to wait for the passengers. Peter Sam is furious and is determined to give the larger engine a piece of his mind, but by this point, Henry had already left the station. Characters * Henry * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Refreshment Lady * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * Rheneas (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas Viaduct * Lakeside * Lakeside Junction * Neptune Refreshments * Sodor Castle * Hawin Doorey * Skarloey Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Four Little Engines. * Stock footage from A Bad Day for Sir Handel is used. * A modified model of O.J. from TUGS, Lakesider III, appears in the water as Peter Sam enters the lake station. * In some UK and US narrations, Henry's whistle is absent at the end when he leaves the station. * In the US narration, George Carlin gives the Refreshment Lady an Italian accent. * Peter Sam's brief song ("I'm Peter Sam, I'm running this line...") has the same tune to "Skip to My Lou." Goofs * In two scenes at the beginning, Henry is wearing Gordon's upset face mask. * When Peter Sam puffs by singing his eyes are wonky. * In the American narration, George Carlin says that the Refreshment Lady sells tea and cakes to the "conductor, fireman and the guard," but guard is a British term for conductor and he even replaces the word driver with the word conductor. This is also the first time that two terms are used. * The end of the set can be seen as Peter Sam crosses the viaduct. * When Peter Sam puffs backwards, his wheels are moving faster than he is. * Throughout this episode, Peter Sam's coaches constantly keep gaining and losing their faces. * When Peter Sam talks to the Refreshment Lady at the end, blu-tak can be seen under his face. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadytitlecard.png|Title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyUStitlecard.PNG|US title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyNewZealandtitlecard.png|New Zealand title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadySpanishtitlecard.JPG|Spanish title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyGermantitlecard.jpg|German title card File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:ABadDayforSirHandel45.png|Stock footage File:ABadDayforSirHandel46.png|Stock footage File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady1.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady2.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady3.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady4.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady5.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady60.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady6.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady7.png|Sir Handel File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady8.png|Skarloey and Peter Sam File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady9.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady10.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady11.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady12.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady13.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady14.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady15.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady16.png|Henry with Gordon's upset face mask File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady17.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady18.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady19.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady20.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady21.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady22.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady23.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady24.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady25.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady26.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady27.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady28.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady29.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady30.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady31.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady32.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady33.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady34.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady35.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady70.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady36.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady37.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady38.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady39.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady40.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady41.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady42.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady43.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady44.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady45.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady46.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady47.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady48.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady49.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady50.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady71.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady51.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady52.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady54.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady53.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady55.jpg File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady56.png|Deleted scene File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady57.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady58.png|Deleted scene File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady59.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady61.jpg|Deleted scene File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady62.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady66.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady64.png PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLady65.png File:PeterSamandtheRefreshmentLadyBehindtheScenes1.jpg|Behind the scenes Episode File:Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady-British Narration|UK Narration File:Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady-American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Railway Series adaptations Category:Direct-to-Home Video